This is a randomized controlled, double blind clinical trial designed to determine whether vitamin A supplementation, following prophylactic surfactant treatment at birth, can reduce the incidence of BPD or ROP compared to the use of surfactant alone in high risk premature infants (birth weight <1,000g).